El juego apenas comienza
by sangheili13
Summary: Phineas Flynn es un niño que vive el día momento a momento, entonces ¿porqué Jigsaw pone la mira sobre él? ¿Qué es lo que busca hacer? ¿Quiées intentarán liberar a Phineas? Los crossover siempre son algo difícil. Trataré que el fic no sea muy fuerte.
1. Chapter 1

Phineas se despertó en una pequeña habitación oscura, todo le daba vueltas en la cabeza y le costaba mantener los ojos abiertos. Un olor a humedad se infiltró por sus fosas nasales, sus manos tocaron el piso frío y húmedo, tal vez no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que llegó ahí, el suelo aún no había absorbido su calor corporal. Miró a su alrededor y vio una mesa rectangular no muy grande de metal, sobre ella había dos lámparas, una encendida (la más cercana a él) y otra apagada, dejando ver solo la silueta de un hombre.

A lo lejos se escucharon aplausos lentos, casi burlones.

-Muy bien, Phineas Flynn- dijo una voz grave proveniente de la oscuridad

El niño estaba un tanto asustado, la noche anterior estaba con su hermano Ferb, incluso recordaba que su ornitorrinco mascota se había dormido con él. Ahora estaba atrapado en esa habitación, con ese hombre.

-Hola...Ya sabe mi nombre... ¿Sabe dónde estoy?- dijo Phineas tratando de ser cortés- ¿Y por qué ha dicho que lo he hecho bien?

-Me sorprende que ante tu situación sigas siendo el mismo niño amable. Seré recíproco.-La segunda lámpara se encendió, su luz era levemente más suave- Yo soy John Kramer, estás en lo que yo considero mi hogar, tú puedes considerarlo también. Me declaro un admirador tuyo...verás Phineas, no he encontrado a otra persona que sepa aprovechar tanto la vida como lo haces tú, además a tu corta edad.

-Bueno, ya sabe lo que dicen..."_Carpe Diem_"

-El latín de aprovecha el día...interesante.

-Es un gusto conocerlo señor Kramer, pero no entiendo porque me trajo aquí.

-Verás Phineas, te sorprenderías la cantidad de personas que van por el mundo desaprovechando sus vidas, quejándose de lo injusto que es la vida con ellos, matándose poco a poco, cortándose para "soportar el dolor"...Tú y yo Phineas podríamos ayudar a todas esas personas.

-Sería genial- dijo entusiasta como siempre el niño-pero... ¿Qué hay de mi hermano? Nosotros somos un equipo, somos hermanos, somos amigos.

Ante esto John frunció levemente el ceño, claro que esperaba esa pregunta, pero aún tenía la esperanza de que no fuera formulada.

-Phineas, me temo que él no puede venir con nosotros.

-Pero ¿Por qué no?

-Él...bueno, él no muestra tanto entusiasmo como tú, además solo necesito a uno.

-Pero Ferb, sin él yo no puedo trabajar con usted. Lo siento.- Jigsaw suspiró.

-No lo creo- suspiró mientras negaba lentamente con la cabeza- Tú me preguntaste, yo respondí. No te estaba proponiendo que me ayudaras, yo te estaba explicando lo que haríamos.

-Pero Ferb...él es callado, no demuestra tanto sus emociones. Prácticamente él hace todo.

-Tal vez sea un tanto conveniente tenerlo con nosotros. Creo que no he sido del todo sincero contigo. Me estoy muriendo, tengo cáncer, me queda muy poco de vida y necesito que jóvenes mentes sigan mi legado, por eso te traje, no traje a Ferb pensando en que yo me encargaría de todo lo de construcción, pero no siempre estaré aquí, entonces Ferb podría tomar mi lugar. Sígueme.

El anciano se apartó de la mesa, fue entonces cuando Phineas notó que John estaba en silla de ruedas. Rápidamente se levantó y fue a ayudarle a moverse.

-Muy amable.-dijo Kramer con una pequeña sonrisa.- A la puerta por favor.

-Claro- contestó Phineas alegre.

John sacó una llave de su bolsillo y la insertó en la cerradura. Salieron a un pasillo alumbrado por lámparas blancas, las paredes eran blancas, aunque bastantes sucias, estaba un poco descuidado.

-Sigue adelante por favor.-Recorrieron el amplio pasillo hasta llegar a un gran puerta- Ábrela por favor- El niño rápidamente obedeció.

Ante sus ojos se abrió un gran espacio lleno de artilugios raros. Mecánica e invención pura. Había varios planos en las paredes, muchos maniquíes, reglas y escuadras, herramientas de todo tipo.

-Wow- dijo sin poder ocultar su admiración.

-Veo que te gusta.

-¿Y para qué son todas estas cosas?

-Con ellas les ayudamos a apreciar la vida a las personas.

-Sigo sin entender.

-Normalmente una persona no aprecia lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde. ¿No crees que con la vida sea igual? Entonces...si te encuentras en una situación de peligro te aferras como puedas a la vida, cuando antes la desperdiciabas.

-Entonces...- Phineas se acercó al artefacto más cercano y observó detenidamente los planos. Sus pupilas se dilataron al comprender como funcionaba eso- ¡Esto no ayuda a apreciar la vida! ¡Usted los mata!

-Yo no los mato. Ellos mismo se matan si no aprecian su vida.

-Esto...esto...no está bien...¡Es un asesino!

-Detesto a los asesinos. Yo solo les doy lecciones de vida.

-¡No le ayudaré!

-Tranquilízate por favor. Aún no lo comprendes...

-Al contrario señor Kramer, ahora lo entiendo, por eso le digo...NO LO AYUDARÉ.

-Qué pena.- Dijo con tristeza genuina- Amanda, ya sabes que hacer

Phineas no comprendió al instante, para cuando lo entendió ya era tarde. Un trapo con cloroformo le cubrió la nariz, durmiéndolo al instante.

* * *

><p><em>Espero les haya gustado! Sí, lo sé debería terminar los otros fics antes de iniciar otro, pero de verdad ya son muchos los que tengo en espera y si no empiezo a publicar explotaré, Y además como ya dije en dA, los otros no fueron mis mejores ideas, solo fueron de prueba ^^;<em>

_Lo malo de los crossover, es que deben de haber visto ambas cosas para entender. Si no han visto Saw, pues tal vez sí le entiendan al fic, pero si no han visto Phineas y Ferb se perderán DX. _

_Este fic ha sido de los más difíciles de escribir, quería que se pareciera un poco a la dinámica que manejan las películas de Saw, pero también que los personajes no cambiaran mucho. Tengan paciencia._

_Cada semana espero subir un adelanto en dA o aquí, aunque no siempre de este fic ;) hay sorpresas._

_Espero les haya gustado =)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: ¿Dónde está Phineas?**

_En la casa Flynn-Fletcher..._

El peliverde se levantó sobresaltado al oír el sonido del despertador, hace tiempo que no lo oía, normalmente Phineas lo apagaba y luego lo despertaba. Miró a la cama de al lado. Su hermano no estaba. Buscó a Perry, estaba, extrañamente en su cama de ornitorrinco y seguía dormido. Ferb se levantó de la cama y bajó las escaleras a la sala. Nada. Cruzó el comedor y llegó a la cocina, pero tampoco había alguien, incluso se asomó al árbol donde durante todo el verano habían ido antes de hacer un proyecto de verano. No había nadie. El inglés comenzaba a preocuparse aunque su rostro no lo reflejara.

-¿Qué haces aquí Ferb? Ni siquiera te has cambiado- dijo una voz detrás de sí, era Linda Flynn, su madrastra.

-Busco a Phineas- respondió mientras volteaba a verla.

-¿No estaba en su cuarto?- él negó- no creo que esté con Candace...iré a preguntarle a tu padre.- Lynda se fue a buscar a Lawrence.

Ferb suspiró. Sería mejor si fuera a cambiarse, de nada servía seguirlo buscando en pijama. Subió a su cuarto y cerró la puerta para cambiarse, rápidamente se puso su pantalón morado, camisa amarilla, calcetines y sus converse negros. Miró a Perry, se estaba despertando. Dobló su pijama y la colocó debajo de su almohada. Después se dio la vuelta para ver la cama de su hermano, no estaba la pijama "Qué extraño" pensó Ferb. Sintió algo en su pierna, era Perry, cuidadosamente lo levantó, se sentó sobre su cama y se puso a su ornitorrinco mascota sobre sus piernas.

-Phineas no aparece, ¿Lo has visto Perry?

-Grrrrr- contestó el semi-acuático con su típico sonido.

Ferb lo bajó al suelo para luego salir del cuarto y bajar a la cocina.

Perry se quedó en el cuarto pensativo "¿Phineas?" Sin perder más tiempo Perry se puso su sombrero de agente secreto y entró por una de sus tantos tubos de agente llevándolo a su cuartel. Sin más al llegar, comenzó a apretar botones ignorando al uniformado que le daba la espalda en la pantalla.

-Mmm...¿Agente P? ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas? Nosotros no te hemos llamado.- Perry solo se volteó a dar el saludo militar para luego seguir apretando botones- Agente P... ¿Qué sucede? ¿Hay problemas?

-Mayor Monograma, al parecer uno de los dueños del agente P no aparece.

-Oh no! Esto es serio. Agente P mandaremos a nuestro mejor agente a buscar a tu dueño, no puedes ir tú porque si te ve, descubrirá tu identidad y tendrás que ser reubicado.

-Mayor...hay un problema.

-¿Ahora qué Carl?- preguntó molesto su superior

-El agente P es el mejor agente.- El interno y el mayor cruzaron miradas

-Es cierto. Lo olvidaba...entonces enviaremos a dos de los mejores agentes. No te preocupes agente P, ahora ve y cumple con tu papel de mascota.

El ornitorrinco dio un saludo militar, pero con cara de preocupación, luego se fue por un tubo que daba al cuarto de los chicos.

* * *

><p>Disculpen que sea tan corto, no han sido semanas fáciles TT_TT<p> 


	3. 3El trato

_¡Hola de nuevo! Siento mucho la demora, pero espero que les guste este capítulo._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 3: El trato<strong>_

-Te dije que no aceptaría- le reclamó una joven al anciano, ésta acababa de dejar al niño pelirojo en su habitación.

-La esperanza muere al último, ¿no crees Amanda?- con un tono muy tranquilo para la situación.

-Además ¿Por qué él no hizo juego?- Entre molesta y curiosa.

-No lo necesitaba, él aprecia su vida, le enseñaría solo lo que ya sabe.

-Tal vez sí lo necesita para comprender sus intenciones.

-Tal vez, pero no lo meteré a él, necesita ver como otro se reforma a partir de esto.

-¿Pero por qué él no?- dijo molesta Amanda

-Lo importante sería ¿Por qué a ti te molesta tanto el que el niño no haga juego? Él ya cumplió con su deber de aprovechar al máximo su vida.

-¿Pero qué lo hace tan especial?

-Encuentra a otros 5 niños que no hagan más que ver la televisión, jugar videojuegos o estar en la computadora.- Amanda se tranquilizó.

-¿Lo ves?

-¿Y por qué a su hermano no?

-Si fuera por él, se hubiera quedado todo el verano debajo de ese árbol leyendo. No necesito eso.

-De acuerdo. ¿Necesita algo más para el siguiente juego?

-Sólo la víctima

-Ya estoy en eso

* * *

><p><em>Más tarde...<em>

De nuevo vueltas, sentía como todo le daba vueltas a su alrededor. Poco a poco pudo enfocar la vista y sus sentidos regresaron poco a poco. El pelirrojo se encontraba acostado en una sencilla cama en una habitación pequeña, las paredes estaban cubiertas de un tapiz amarillento ya gastado y ese olor a humedad seguía presente. Pronto dirigió su mirada al frente de su catre, donde se encontró con la mirada indescifrable de John Kramer.

-¿Has pensado mejor mi propuesta, Phineas?- le preguntó con tranquilidad

-No lo ayudaré- dijo cruzado de brazos mientras veía la pared.- Eso estaría mal

-¿Está mal ayudar a los demás a que aprecien su vida?

-¿De esa manera?-mientras lo miraba perplejo.

-Vamos a hacer un trato. Dame una oportunidad para demostrarte que puedes cambiar la vida de las personas, después de eso tú elegirás si ayudarme o quedarte aquí hasta que decida qué hacer contigo.

-¿Podré irme a casa?

-Yo no dije eso.

-Tenía la esperanza.

-No te culpo. Parece que nunca pierdes las esperanzas. No te dejaré ir, pero tampoco te obligaré a que me ayudes, esto no funciona así.

-De acuerdo, pero dudo que me convenza.

-Eso ya lo veremos Flynn…Acompáñame.

El mayor manipuló la silla de ruedas para dar la vuelta y salir de la habitación, Phineas se levantó de la cama aun molesto, sin embargo le ayudó a Kramer a moverse, aunque no con el mismo aire que el día anterior, sino más por inercia. Recorrieron un pequeño tramo de lo que era un pasillo no muy ancho.

-Por aquí- dijo Jigsaw mientras señalaba una puerta a su derecha, el pelirrojo obediente dio la vuelta para encontrarse con otra habitación, pero en ella se veía un escritorio de metal mayor al del día anterior, pero lo que más le interesó fue la ventana de cristal polarizado que había en una de las paredes. El chico se asomó por esa ventana, pero no pudo ver mucho, solo otra habitación más oscura con una gran caja en el centro

-¿Qué es esto?- Phineas preguntó mirando preocupado al de la silla de ruedas

-Es donde Ken cambiará su vida.

-¿Qué pretende hacer?

-Te contaré: Ken Williams es una persona de 27 años, sano, buen físico, clase media, tuvo una buena infancia y proviene de una familia cariñosa, sin embargo, siempre se queja de lo que no tiene, en vez de agradecer lo que tiene. Día y noche, siempre se queja de todo lo que le sucede y no le sucede. Vamos a hacer que eso cambie.

-¿Cómo piensa hacer eso? ¡No lo puede cambiar así como así! Déjelo salir

-Es mejor que mires.-Hubo un cambio en la habitación oscura, algo en la caja se movió un poco- Ah, mira, tu clase va a comenzar.

* * *

><p>El joven se despertó sofocado, al parecer estaba dentro de un saco de tela, no podía moverse bien, no sentía sus extremidades y la cabeza le dolía mucho.<p>

-¡Sáquenme de aquí!- gritó entre enojado y asustado.

Siguió moviéndose en el saco hasta que sorprendentemente la atadura cedió, pero su ilusión duró poco, pues cuando intentó levantarse del suelo su cabeza se golpeó contra algo duro.

-¡Maldición! ¿Qué demonios está pasando?

En ese momento las luces se encendieron de golpe, cegándolo momentáneamente. Poco a poco recobró la visión y entonces vio que en cada uno de sus extremidades tenía una especie de grillete y él se encontraba en una caja de cristal o de cristal transparente. Entonces se encendió una televisión que se encontraba frente a su prisión.

-Hola Kenneth.- dijo un muñeco pálido con dibujos rojos en las mejillas- Te preguntarás que estás haciendo aquí. Tú no me conoces, pero yo a ti sí. Eres una persona con todo lo que se necesita para vivir una buena vida, familia, cariño, casa, casi todo. Entonces, ¿Por qué te quejas tanto? Veremos si eres capaz de valorar cada una de tus extremidades. En el piso de esa caja de cristal hay 45 llaves, solo 4 abrirán tus candados, debes de buscarlas rápido, ya que solo tendrás 6 minutos para encontrarlas, de lo contrario las navajas que están en las muñequeras y tobilleras se activarán e irremediablemente perderás esa extremidad. Veremos que tan agradecido puedes llegar a ser…Que el juego comience.

Tardó bastante en procesar la información, pero al notar ese gran reloj que había comenzado a correr supo Ken que debía darse prisa. Primero se levantó y juntó todas las llaves en un montón, luego comenzó a probar cada llave con cada uno de esas cosas que tenía en sus extremidades. El hombre estaba muy nervioso y le temblaban las manos, lo que dificultaba su búsqueda, pero siguió rápidamente con la única forma de salvar su vida.

-¡Maldición, maldición, maldición!- gritaba de vez en cuando frustrado el prisionero.- Con la suerte que tengo con las llaves.

Poco a poco el montón de llaves fue disminuyendo y prueba de ello fue cuando un "clic" sonó al girar la llave en la cerradura de su tobillera izquierda.

-Demonios, esperaba que fuera de una mano, estorban mucho las muñequeras.

Haciendo caso omiso a ese pequeño triunfo siguió buscando, ya solo le quedaban menos de 3 minutos y todavía faltaban más de 15 llaves. En un par de llaves más el sonido de clic se repitió en la tobillera derecha.

-Jeje, al menos sé que no ocuparé silla de ruedas- dijo mientras no perdía más tiempo y seguía buscando.

Doce llaves, poco más de 2 minutos. Por otro rato no escuchó ese milagroso sonido, hasta que una llave se quedó atorada en la cerradura.

-¡No, por favor! Esto no me puede estar pasando…- Comenzó a golpear la llave, pero se detuvo súbitamente al caer en la cuenta que si se rompía la llave ahí terminaría todo. Con mucho cuidado y con ayuda de otra llave más delgada intentó sacarla, pero ésta giró por la fricción y soltó su muñeca izquierda.

-¡Qué buena suerte! Ya solo falta una, falta una, no tomes en cuenta que es la derecha, tu brazo más útil, por favor apresúrate.

Segundos, solo eran segundos para que se acabara el tiempo y Kenneth se tragó sus lágrimas, de otra manera le nublarían la vista hechando abajo todo su esfuerzo. Cinco llaves y menos de 30 segundos. Primera llave…nada….Segunda…tampoco….Tercera…Menos….Cuarta…Ni siquiera era del tamaño…Quinta, esa debía de ser….Metió la llave, pero sintió su alma romper, cuando se negó a girar.

-¡NO!- Gritó espantado, 15 segundos, no la encontraría a tiempo entre ese montón. Frustrado a más no poder aventó esa última llave contra una de sus paredes, pero ésta revotó y le pegó en el pie, causando que el pie se moviera en acto reflejo y entonces la vio…una última llave.

Sin dudar la tomó y la insertó en la muñequera. Giró la cerradura y sin más se la quitó. En ese momento se abrió la tapa de la caja y él se salió justo para ver como los aparatos que antes tenía en las extremidades se activaban y sacaban mortales navajas.

-¡GRACIAS AL SEÑOR! NO PUEDO CREERLO. ¡Pensé que no saldría de ahí!- Comezó a gritar mientras caía de rodilla mientras alzaba el rostro al techo.- Gracias- dijo más quedamente mientras iba perdiendo las fuerzas y se iba quedando dormido, a su vez las luces se apagaron.

* * *

><p><em>Mientras tanto, al otro lado del cristal.<em>

-El hombre…cambió…cambió totalmente.- Dijo Phineas sin dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos, todavía estaba impresionado del "juego".

-Exacto Phineas, exacto. Así que…¿Qué dices? ¿Me ayudarás?- Dijo Kramer con una postura un tanto más confiada.

El chico dudó, a pesar de haber visto la garantía de estos métodos, no le convencía. Finalmente tomó una decisión.

-No lo ayudaré.

-Es una verdadera pena- Kramer solo retrocedió en su silla y salió del cuarto sin decir más palabra, Phineas solo lo siguió con la mirada.

* * *

><p><em>¡Oh, vaya! No quería cortarle aquí, pero si no quedaría demasiado largo ^^;<em>

_Espero les haya gustado y no prometo subir el próximo capi pronto, últimamente no he estado de humor :(_

_Un agradecimiento especial a Locoatarozo_


End file.
